A recording medium having an ink receiving layer containing inorganic particles has been used because the ink absorbability and the color development properties of an image to be obtained are high. Such a recording medium is obtained by applying a coating liquid for ink receiving layer, in which inorganic particles are dispersed, to a base material. However, unless the dispersion stability of the inorganic particles in the coating liquid for ink receiving layer is sufficient, cracking has occurred in the surface in the formation of the ink receiving layer or, the ink absorbability and the color development properties of an image to be obtained have been lowered due to non-uniform dispersion of the inorganic particles in the ink receiving layer in some cases.
Then, an examination on a dispersant capable of stably dispersing inorganic particles in a coating liquid has been performed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-211235, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2012-524163, and PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-535431). As the dispersant, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-211235 describes a cationic polymer having a constituent unit of a polydiallylamine derivative, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2012-524163 describes a composition containing a quaternary amino functional organosilicon compound, and PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-535431 describes a composition containing a quaternary amino alcohol functional organosilicon compound.